Insert Batman Title Here
by Haychisims
Summary: Better Remake of my original story. Don't know who to pair the OC with yet. Will add a better Description when i get more chapters out.
1. Bio of Sybil Rodgers

**_Sybil Rogers_**

Alternate Name: Navi

Birthday: April 7, 1992

Birthplace: Gotham City

Age: 25

Powers: Digital and Paper powers

Blood Type: O

Ideal Guy: ...

Face Claim: Eugénie Grey

Her powers will manifest later and will be explained later.

Her parents were hippies as to where her name came from and they died of a dug over dose. When they died she was left with all their bills and debts so she has no money because she pays off her parents drug dealers, I.O.U's and legal bills. She currently resides at Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane.


	2. Home Away from Home

The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, better known as Arkham Asylum, is a psychiatric hospital north of Gotham City.

A Home Away from Home for the Criminally insane, some of the male patients here are , Firefly, Zsasz, Killer Croc, Mad Hatter, Penguin, Riddler and the ever famous Joker. The some of the female patients here are Cheetah, Jane Doe, Poison Ivy, Jokers girl Harley and of course Navi. 

Now Arkham doesn't work like most Criminally Insane prisons, they don't try to help you. No, they actually push and pull at the edges of your mind there. Trying to see what it is that makes you insane. There is one nurse that tries to help patients, and sadly any concerns she voices are immediately thrown out the window. There are few that like her at Arkham but the ones that do have made it clear to the other patients that she is off limits.

The few that like her being Ivy, Croc, Deadshot, Riddler, Jane Doe, Harley by proxy Joker and of course again Navi. The reason why they all liker her is simple, she makes this place a home away from home. While they prepare and plan for their eventual break outs she does her best to make them happy and tries to help them have a little hope in their crappy lives. 

Now while this story isn't about the nurse you will be privy to information about her and how she tries to help people. For Ivy she brings in pictures of plants, exotic ones, new ones and ones that might remind her of home. She will also allow Ivy to sit near the only window in the nurses office while she deals with the new wounds of the day.

For Croc she'll occasionally let him listen to RB music when shes administering his huge dosage of whatever combinations of medicines will keep him awake but not deadly for his weekly check up. She might also sneak some decent food to him every once in a while.

For Deadshot she'll bring him any new updates she can find on his daughter, be it something small like she's getting A's in her classes or be it huge like she's made the Track team at her school. She'll try to sneak in any pictures or mail the state of Gotham gets from his daughter...She knows a guy that works in the mail room.

Riddler is simple. She brings him any new riddles or the occasional puzzle to solve, to keep his mind preoccupied while wasting his life away in the hell that is Arkham, Jane is another simple one, she brings Jane profiles on dead people. Cold Case files is what the nurses brother calls them, he has a closet full of them at his house so as long as she puts it back where she found it he would never know.

Harley and Joker are a combo knock out. It took her awhile to get on either of their good sides, but she found it. For Harley it was update on 'Mistah J'and any messages he might have for her. She also sneaks actual pudding and fashion magazines to Harley when she's waiting in her office to go back to her cell block. The pudding was a joke because Harley asked her how her puddin' was doing and the magazines because after a visit from Harley one of her many Vouge magazines went missing. For Joker she'll tell him how Harley's doing, She'll also occasionally tell him a Joke. Now why she isn't Jokers favorite person, she isn't the worse person there.

Then last is Navi, now Navi took a while to crack. Navi didn't and still won't talk to people unless absolutely necessary. Navi would just sit in her bed all day and listen to Ivy, Cheetah, Jane and Harley talk or yell depending on how fed up with Harley, Jane and Cheetah were. But the nurse found it, she found Navi's one weakness the one thing that made Arkham a home away from home for her.

Origami

* * *


End file.
